


Limbic System

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Psychological Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 20:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15647982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: An eon's worth of retribution is paid.





	Limbic System

There was nothing and there was everything. Every sound, no sound at all, a thousand hands pulling him apart and nothing at all.

Kyubey’s head turned and twisted, falling, rising up, and his voice was lost to the vastness before him.

“What do you intend to become?”

“I am neither magical girl nor Witch,” the voice replied, booming, soft, echoing all throughout his head.

“I pulled God from her domain,” the voice continued, “Then I suppose you could call me a demon.”

Hands encompassed Kyubey, their nails digging into the flesh of his stomach. Still he looked upon the vastness and felt nothing.

“You can never feel fear,” the voice said, “Or anger, or sadness, loneliness. Love. You poor creature.”

The hands squeezed.

“I will help you, Incubator.”

The thumbs rose up and pierced through his head, driving deep into his brain, clawing and agonizing.

There was a surge of emotions all at once, drilling into Kyubey’s brain, ripping open the useless brain components his species had shut down.

He heard every suffering of the girls that contracted with him, their pain and agony screaming endlessly in his head. The Witches were worse, the rotted husks of life that became evil entirely out of their control.

And the fear drove in, that these girls would fall into darkness and never return home. But their own fears and struggles contributed to the murky darkness that enshrouded their Soul Gems. They could not live through these painful, adolescent times.

Kyubey could see her face and trembled in her hands.

“Mercy.”

She drew out her thumbs from his head for a few blissful seconds before pushing them back in, reaching deeply.

Homura’s smile stretched out manically.

“You never gave us mercy. Your redemption will never arrive.”

**Author's Note:**

> Logical side: Homura tortures a creature until he's completely broken.  
> Emotional side: Take that, you stupid space rat.


End file.
